Billiards or snooker is a popular indoor game and includes a variety types of games such as carom billiards and snooker. The balls are retained in a rack at the beginning of the game on the pool so that when the rack is removed, the balls are arranged in the desired shape. FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively show the two popular racks which are the rhombus rack and the triangle rack. Each of the racks is made to be a one-piece member and comprises a plurality of sides (1) so as to enclose a space (11) therebetween for the balls (2) being received therein. Both of the two types of racks (1) need a large mold so that when using a plastic injection method to manufacture the racks, the cost for the mold is so expensive that the price of the racks cannot lowered. Furthermore, because the racks are made integrally to be a one-piece member so that it needs a lot of space no matter storage or transportation.
The present invention intends to provide a rack which is composed by at least three sides each having an engaging end and a receiving end so that the rack can be easily assembled or disassembled. The present invention mitigates and/or obviates the disadvantages of the conventional racks.